


Mikkel Madsen's Great Winter of Crew Bonding

by AceOfShipping



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Crew bonding, Innocent and pure cinnamon roll things, stand still stay silent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfShipping/pseuds/AceOfShipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... For once I'm bad at titles.<br/>Anyhow - there's bound to be little things that tie the crew closer together throughout the expedition, small injuries, Emil trying to chop wood (I'll get to that soon enough) and the oven in the bunk room going out in the middle of the night, and many more. These are the little things, seen from Mikkel's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikkel Madsen's Great Winter of Crew Bonding

Mikkel wasn’t sure when or why exactly it had happened, but sometime around midnight, the fire in the large oven that heated the cattank living space had gotten the brilliant notion that it wanted to go out. Denmark was in the grips of early winter, and it was frosty at night, so soon enough the bunk room had gotten cold, but Mikkel hadn’t woken up. Not until Sigrun rolled out of her bunk and down on the floor, where he slept, and snuggled up beside him. He hadn’t minded much, he’d even wrapped a willing arm around her to hold her close. But after a few minutes, she suddenly invaded the space beneath his duvet, and he had been utterly awakened by the fact that she was ice cold. It had taken all the strength he could muster not to squeal like a little girl at the sudden chill.

With both his and Sigrun’s blankets over them, they quickly warmed up, and he’d just about gone to sleep again when there was another bump, and Tuuri landed beside him and snuggled up to him as well. There went his other arm. But where Sigrun the bold had decided that his duvet was hers, Tuuri didn’t invade any further, and Mikkel had almost dozed off when…

Yet another bump, this time considerably more clumsy, and Emil was halfway draped over him. It wasn’t long before Lalli came slithering from beneath Emil’s bunk and joined the pile. Now all that remained was Reynir, and he too hesitantly joined the sleepy bundle of people. Mikkel sighed heavily, but when Tuuri looked up at him with big, round eyes, obviously concerned that they were causing him discomfort, he gently smiled.  
“Go back to sleep.” He whispered gently, and she closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. Sigrun evidently heard it too, for she managed to drape an arm over his stomach and nuzzle her head into his chest before her breathing evened out. Keeping tabs on the people around him, Mikkel was able to pinpoint exactly when one had fallen asleep. Sigrun first, then Reynir, then Tuuri, then Emil and…

Well, he wasn’t sure if Lalli had even woken up – he was the night scout, but there hadn’t been much to scout in the first place as they were on convalescence for a few days. So he was sleeping at night as well as by day, no doubt he needed it.

Mikkel sighed contently, closing his eyes and just allowing himself to feel the presence and breathing patterns of the people around him. It almost felt like he imagined having children would. Well, four children and then one Sigrun, who didn’t really fit into any category at all which was in part what made her so astonishing and, to him at least, captivating. He wasn’t even sure whether the fact that she’d felt comfortable invading his duvet counted for anything, but surely a man was allowed to hope, yes?

He tightened his hold around Sigrun just slightly, enough at any rate to elevate his heartbeat a little when she, by instinct no doubt, no need to see it as significant, rearranged herself so that they lay closer, and draped a leg over him too. He smiled, halfway sleeping, when suddenly there was one final, tiny, furry bump.

The kitten? Odd.

Even more odd was the fact that moments later he felt tiny paws against his duvet as the kitten slowly and carefully scaled his leg, stomach, chest and face, before it decided that yes indeed, foreheads and noses where good for sleeping on.  
“Oh god…” Mikkel mumbled, careful not to get the kitten’s tail in his mouth.  
   
Why did he have to love animals so much?

Why didn’t he have the heart to move his arms from Tuuri’s shoulders and Sigrun’s waist?

With a sigh he shook his head, but the kitten only stood up, walked a circle on his face and settled down again.  
Come to think of it, he didn’t have the heart to move it anyhow.

He would just have to sleep with a purring furball blocking his airways, nothing he hadn’t tried before.


End file.
